Feline
Felines (Feh-lee-nuh) are lithe, quick cat people. They are incredible Warriors, Spies & Thieves, History Creation When life began on Kerectus, there was already a far more ancient and fearsome deity in existence. It's name unspeakable by mortal tongues, it is known simply as Godcat. When the holy sisters brought life to their world, Godcat grew jealous. At first it was content to simply create cats in her own image, but these creatures were outshined by the various races worshipping the holy three. So Godcat bit her tongue, and the blood that dripped onto her creations transformed them into a truly sentient race. Secluded and distant from the rest of the world, the Feline did not expand like other races. They stuck to their own corner of the world. This changed when they first contacted the Dwarves. Unlike others who had come to aggressively expand, enslave, or mock the Felines, the Dwarves sought partners. After little consideration, the Feline accepted the Dwarves as allies. It would not be until the Dwarves again descended from the mountains en masse that the Feline finally sailed the seas to join their allies in the Creation War. Though they still focused on defending themselves, rather than fighting, wherever the Dwarves called them, the Feline followed, savaging their opponents in a frenzied storm of tooth and claw, earning their rightful place as some of the most fearsome warriors on Kerectus. When the war finally settled, the Feline merely retreated to the homeland, uninterested in the politics of the other races. First Era As was their nature, the Feline stuck to themselves, shrouding themselves in the mists of their homelands. Any would-be invaders were either slaughtered or turned away the moment they stepped on dry land. The only beings the Feline allowed on their lands were the Dwarves, but even then in small doses. The Feline's secluded nature strengthened their independence; they were able to grow or catch all their own food and harvest their own resources. What they couldn't get themselves, they simply asked from the Dwarves. Biology Feline's have evolved from the cat's of Godcat, being humanoids with tails & other cat-like features, including clawed hands, fur & extended canines. They have weak bones, but their slight frames allow for quicker movement. They also have a rather complex internal ecosystem, with increased Etheral connection, sight & hearing. Society The Feline are an equal race, with one representative who acts as a king of sorts, although all decisions are put to a general vote. They prefer to stay away from conflict, which is why they signed the U.R.C treaty. Feline's prefer their own company, mostly avoiding other races. When encountered, they tend to remain fairly quiet, speaking only when they find it entirely neccesary. When in large groups, they tend to remain silent, as they find conversation mostly unneccsary. Technology & Trade The Feline have made few contributions to Technology, preferring to keep their findings to themselves. Feline's use whatever technology they individually prefer. Some groups use incredibly advanced tech, whereas others still use medieval styles. Feline merchants trade any wares they have, as well as herbs they have grown or picked themselves. Political Position Feline's are a highly respected race within the world, being relied on for many major battles. Racial Position Feline's are generally respected & feared by other races for their stereotypical position as thieves, assassins & spies. Besides this, their silence disconcerts many. They are also well known traders, as many Feline's leave their villages to become merchants. Attributes *Enchanced Senses: Felines can hear, smell & see exceptionally well. *Lithe: Feline's are incredibly fast and agile. *Kitty got claws: Feline's have incredibly sharp claws. *Ethereal Sense: Most Feline's can faintly sense ghosts and other Ethereal presences. Noteworthy Members *None Trivia *Much of the Feline race is based on either information of the Werecats from Eragon, the Feline race used by DrNightKOT, or the Khajhit from Elder Scrolls. (Two of the used pictures are from Elder Scrolls, another two were created by DrNightKOT. *Their Ethereal Sense is based on the theory that Cats can sense ghosts. Category:U.R.C